What Really Happened?
by Maxie1514
Summary: What every happened to Ginny after she left Dumbledore's office after the Chamber of Secrets. Way better than it sounds.Oneshot. Thank you Gillyweed15 for beta reading.


**Thank you to PattyPotter91 for being my first reviewer and Gillyweed15 for beta reading this story! Review wink and look at my other stories hint hint wink wink. maxie1514**

Dumbledore stood behind is desk up in the Headmaster Office waiting for Harry, Ron, Professor Lockhart, and Ginny to arrive there; where Ginny parents were waiting for her safe return. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe that their only daughter, Ginny, was taken away from them by the monster that was attacking the muggle-born students when she was clearly a pure-blood. It was around midnight when they had finally arrived at the Headmaster office after getting out of the chamber alive and well, though very disgusting looking from the dirt and grime that was down there.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

The four of them came into the room very quietly unaware of what was going to happen to them, especially Ginny. _What will happen to me once they find out that it was me that caused the attacks on my friends? Will I be allowed to return to Hogwarts for my second year of school?_ Thought Ginny while stepping into Dumbledore warm and cozy office, with the stars sparkling outside of the window. _What will me parents think if I am not allowed to return! Where am I supposed to go to school then?_

The moment Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw their daughter they were over come with joy and relief to see her. They ran over to her and gave Ginny the biggest hug that she has ever had. Suddenly, Ginny busted into tears that wouldn't stop coming down her pale cheeks.

"Is Ginny okay, Dumbledore?" asked a timid Mrs. Weasley holding her daughter close to body.

"She will be okay," replied Dumbledore with those sparkling blue eyes, "but I think we should allow her some rest when I find out the complete details of what had truly happened down in the chamber."

Dumbledore continued to say, "You will find that Madam Pomprey will still be awake, giving to the fact that she is just now handing out the mandrake juice."

Out of the blue Ron had shouted, "So this means that Hermione is okay then!"

"There wasn't any lasting harm done to her, Mr. Weasley", replied Dumbledore with a happy tone in his voice.

Without any looking back at his sister, Harry, or his parents, Ron ran out the office quicker then anyone could imagine. They were please to see Ron that happy with the outcome of the mandrake juice.

"Come on Ginny, lets go and see Madame Pomprey for some rest like Dumbledore had mention," Mrs. Weasley said as she was opening the door which lead out of the office.

IIIII

When they had reach the double doors that lead to the hospital wing, they came to an abrupt stopped at the sound of someone scream.

"Ginny!" yelled a voice in which Ginny had recognize and smile at the thought of whom she will be seeing in a moment.

"Hi guys," Ginny had said with a scared voice not knowing what they would think of her right now. "Colin, how are you?"

"I'm fine," stated Colin.

"I am so sorry for everything," Ginny said without looking at anyone in the room.

"Sorry for what Ginny?" asked Colin unable to figure out why this was just said. "Besides that what had happened to you, you are a mess?"

Though Colin never did fine out what had happened to Ginny which caused her to look the way that she did. At that very second Madam Pomprey came by which saved her from telling everyone that it was her fault that they had landed there.

"Miss Weasley, your bed is right over there," Madam Pomprey said in a quiet voice while at the same time pointing to a bed right next to Colin's. "Please go and lie down and change into P.J.'s, I will go and get you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Madam Pomprey," said Ginny when getting ready to change into fluffy pink pajamas.

"Ginny, sweetie we are going to go home, will you be okay here for the remainder of the school year?" asked Mr. Weasley with a gentle voice.

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine," Ginny replied. They had both kissed Ginny goodbye and then silently disappeared from the room.

"So, what really happened down there?" one of Ginny friend's Sophie had asked. "All the teachers are not telling us a thing."

"You weren't the one taken were you, Ginny?" asked Aidan another one of Ginny friend's. Ginny just stared at them wandering whether or not to tell them the truth about what had happened down there in the chamber of secrets. Though all Ginny could think of was how much she had already lied to them making up stories about where she had been most of the time. So she decided to tell them the truth.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Ginny said while sitting a little straighter on bed which probably had a warming charm on it. Ginny had told them all about Riddle and how the dairy of his enchanted her. Sophie had started to scream loudly when Ginny told them that Harry was the one that saved her.

Eventually, Madam Pomprey came out to tell everyone to get some sleep. Colin and Ginny were finally allowed to leave the wing three days later, and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room; where everyone, including Harry, welcome Ginny back with opened arms. Fred and George took it among themselves to become a bodyguard for Ginny so that no one could talk to her about what really down there. The teachers had given up with handing out tests and homework for rest school year after the ordeal.

Soon every student at Hogwarts was heading back home, because the school year was now official over.

IIII

"Hey Gin-Gin, how are you doing?" asked Charlie while using her nickname sitting next to her on the steps.

"Fine," Ginny lied. _Though not really fine, I haven't been fine since I came back to Hogwarts._ Thought Ginny quietly to herself without her oldest brother knowing that wasn't fine at all because of everything that she had went through during her first year at Hogwarts.

It was a week after school had let out and all the Weasley's were back at home at the Burrow. Bill and Charlie (the oldest of the seven children) had came home to make sure that she was going to be alright. All of Ginny's brothers were being extra nice to her, thinking that it would help her recover after the whole ordeal. Ginny wanted to talked about it, but everyone around her acted as if it didn't happened. All anyone would talk about at the Burrow was how Harry was stuck at his aunt and uncle's house again or who would win the house cup this year at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, are you listing to me," Charlie had asked due to the fact Ginny was staring bleakly out in space. "Don't lie to me Ginny, do you want to talk?" All Ginny could do was nod her head.

"I keep having the same nightmares every night about what had happened," as Ginny was saying this, she started to cry. With this Charlie moved his sister a little bit closer to him to comfort her.

"I know, I heard you crying in your sleep last night," Charlie said while holding Ginny close to him, "but I promise you, it will get better."


End file.
